A network may include a variety of endpoint devices. One or more of the variety of endpoint devices may be associated with one or more private network addresses. When communicating with devices outside the network, a network device may assign, to network traffic flows originating from the variety of endpoint devices, public network addresses. The network and/or the network device may be associated with a limited quantity of public network addresses.